


Hipocampo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida bajo el mar era mucho más aburrida —y salada— de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipocampo

La vida bajo el mar era mucho más aburrida —y salada— de lo que uno podría llegar a imaginar. Como Guerreros de Poseidón debían custodiar sus respectivos pilares y a duras penas podían distanciarse de ellos.

Ser hipertenso en ese lugar era toda una ironía. Aunque Eo no lo era había adquirido cierta aversión hacia la sal. Sí, deseaba salir de ese agujero olvidado por Dios (otra ironía), pero la mera idea de desobedecer las órdenes de Poseidón para explorar las afueras lo colmaba de incertidumbre y temor.

Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, o al menos a lo que debería acostumbrarse; tarea para nada sencilla con los compañeros que tenía. No, no se llevaba bien con ellos, solían gastarle bromas como ponerle más sal de la que habitualmente tenía la comida. Estaba bien, aceptaba que él era el paria del grupo, pero eso no les daba derecho a sus camaradas para burlarse. Scylla no lo comprendía: algo tenían que hacer para matar el aburrimiento. Concepto que Bian había captado muy bien a la primera ya que solía entretenerse en cada uno de los pilares con sus respectivos dueños.

La idea era uno para cada día de la semana con el domingo de descanso; pero bueno, se le escapaba un día, porque Eo pregonaba no estar interesado en ser parte de la rutina del Caballo Marino.

Eso hasta que un día Bian le ganó por cansancio, o quizás porque le dijo a Scylla lo que éste quería oír:

—Juro que si me correspondes llenaré todos mis días sólo contigo.

Sí: arrodillado a los pies de Eo, pose shakesperiana, mirada desolada y tono solemne. Un patético. Scylla rompió a reír con estruendo, ese tipo tenía DEMASIADO tiempo libre. Y fue esa sonrisa, gesto espontáneo y grácil, lo que llevó a Bian a cometer tal locura.

Le arrebató un beso recibiendo a cambio un golpe. La sangre escarlata se escurrió por sus labios pero no amedrentó, no debía, si pensaba acojonarse por herida tan insignificante sólo quedaba correr cuando apareciesen los enemigos.

Tomó a Eo de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo probando una vez más esos labios. Scylla se removió inquieto, amén de quedar como una damisela histérica, pero en cuanto sintió el adictivo sabor del guerrero, mezcla de mar y sangre, no pudo evitar quedarse prendido a él.

La sal ya no parecía ser tan mala para su salud, al contrario. Esa noche descubrió cuanto honor le hacía Bian a su rango, al menos la parte de "caballo".

Desde entonces (que ese "entonces" fue corto como aparición de estrella fugaz —tercera ironía—) Bian cumplió con su palabra: nunca más volvió a ocupar la cama de otro guerrero.

Desde ya, al otro día la guerra se desató bajo el mar. Tan cómodos que estaban, tan habituados a esa calma exasperante (Al humano nunca nada le conforma).

El hipocampo murió fiel, como ha de ser. En paz podía descansar sabiendo que no había traicionado el dogma de su especie.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, lo repito… Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Sería un Ikki x Seiya y estaría repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso.


End file.
